1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in a wireless modem and/or other like capability to provide a virtual buffer interface.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and mobile. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), regional navigation systems, and/or other augmented navigation systems. SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS and/or other ground based transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global time, a range or pseudorange, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device. Consequently, various position and/or velocity estimation processes may be supported, at least in part, using an SPS enabled device.
Many devices, and in a particular example portable electronic devices, may be capable of performing a variety of services including various communication, navigation and/or other like or related data processing services. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide techniques that allow circuitry and/or other data processing capabilities to be shared in some manner. For example, it may be useful to reduce duplicative circuitry and/or otherwise seek to manufacture and/or operate such devices in a more efficient manner.